Love Is A Painful Thing
by Zubby-KUN
Summary: It was supposed to be about Hidoku Shinaide, but since they didn't have it in the sub catergories, i had to chose this one since i included it in my fanfic so, it's all OC in here. Don't like yaoi, don't read. Also, I might do MuraKiyo, so look foward to that couple. I found my notebook! Yayz!


**As it says in the summary, it's about Nemu's little sister's friend: Taiga. A lot of OCs up in here so, if you only wanted to read about Maya and Nemu, well then, I guess you don't have to read this. Here I go!**

Maya and Nemu came back from school and went to Nemu's house to do "homework" together. As they took off their shoes, Maya pushed Nemu to the ground and started kissing him deeply. "Wait, Maya! My sister comes home from school around this time. We can't do it here!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it qui-"

Right at that moment, the door slammed open and Nemu's little sister came busting through, "Nii-chan! You can not believe what happened at school today!"

She paused for a moment and looked down, "If you guys are going to do 'it', do it in nii-chan's room."

"Hikari!"

"Anyway, that's not the point! You see at school today, hdffiwoifiwhffihqfihuffijnqiuhffufufhhqffhffihfifi uhfihufihqfhwouhffheihufhqwihuf-"

"Hold on, hold on! You're not making any sense! Just calm down and we'll talk about it in the living room."

"Okay!"

She was still hyper. Maya on the other hand, "_I missed my chance!_" They all went to the living room and sat down. "Okay, so explain to us what happened a little slower."

"Okay, so it started like this…"

**Flashback**

"Okay class, today we will be having a new transfer student from Seirin High. Please come in."**(I just had to take that from Kuroko No Basuke. ****) **

A very tall student came in. he had red spiky hair and a long braid pass his ass. From his point of view, he has 5 black diamond piercings on his left ear, 3 ring piercings on his right, 2 black gauges- one on each side, and 2 piercings under his bottom lip. He also had an eye patch covering his right eye with his vertical scar showing a bit. Then, he started talking and he was stammering like hell. "Hi. My-my-my n-name i-is R-ryu-ryuuchi T-tai-taiga. I-I-I'm f-fif-fifteen y-years old."

I'm surprised he could finish his sentence. All of the girls and- surprisingly- guys, had this phrase coming out of their mouths: "Awww! Kawaii!"

Cute indeed. He was very shy. Wait a second, I've heard this name somewhere before…! It's that guy I rejected in 8th grade! I instantly stood up and pointed at him, "Taiga-kun!"

"Hikari-chan?"

Everyone asked the same question, "EHH?! You two know each other?!"

I felt like someone put this scene on freeze because everyone was frozen in place. Too bad the teacher interrupted, "You two know each other? That's great then. Ryuuchi-san, you can sit in that empty seat next to Nemugasa-san then."

"H-hai…"

Everyone's gaze followed him as he walked to his new seat. He grew so tall; before, he was the same height as me: 5'7", but look at him now, he's probably over 7 feet by now. "Nee-nee, how tall are you?"

"Me? I-I'm 6'2"."

"EH?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No, there's nothing to apologize for! I thought you were 7 ft or something, I just wanted to check."

"O-oh…"

"Well everyone, class is over."

Everyone did their respective bows and left to do their things. "So, um, Hikari-chan, can I- can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away!"

"Will you be my friend?"

"Of course honey! I'll help you to get to know all about the school and its people!"

Then, Azuma-sensei came in, "How you doin' on your first day here Tiger?"

"It's going great nii-san, I met an old friend from middle school."

"That's great! Well, I'll take my leave now. Need to prepare for the next class. Bye!"

"See you later!"

"THE Azuma-sensei is your big brother?!"

"Yes, Ryuuchi Azuma, age 26, 6'7". I'm only 5 inches shorter than him, sadly. He's the one who suggested that I transfer here since the stalker incident happened."

"Really?! What happened?! Tell Momma all about it!"

"Well, back when I was in Seirin, someone was stalking me to and from school. It got to the point where the stalker broke into my house and kidnapped me. We were eventually found and the stalker was brought to the police station. And I found out that the stalker was, was…"

"Was who?"

"He was my best friend, Hidezuki Nagato. And because of that, I have a boys trauma now."

"He loves you."

"Huh?"

"He loves you, Taiga. If he's crazy enough to stalk AND kidnap you, he's definitely in love with you."

"But…I would like to forget about that now."

"TIGER-CHAN!"

"Nii-san? Nee-san?"

"How are you doing on your 1st day?"

"Fine, Azu-nii just came by."

"Well lunch is almost over for us, so we'll be taking our leave. Meet you at home!"

"Of course."

"Are you serious?! The 3rd year Aquarius Twins are your siblings too?!"

"Well, yeah…Ryuuchi Kanoko and Ryuuchi Kaoru, age 17, both 6'4"."

"Oh my lord, Jesus Christ! What other surprises are you going to bring me?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you?"

"Go eat lunch?"

"Oh, yeah, lunch. Let's go eat outside, it's a nice day today."

"Okay."

We went outside and sat down under my favorite tree where me and my girlfriends usually eat. I see their bentos, but where are they? In the distance, I saw a crowd. "What's happening over there Hikari-chan?"

"I don't know. Let's go check it out."

We got up and head for the crowd. I saw some of my friends on the outside, "Hey, what's happening in there?"

"Suo-sama got into a fight with the boxing club's captain!"

"We should stop them!"

"Don't Taiga, you'll just get caught up in the fight too."

"But Hikari-chan…"

Nobody could resist a baby face like that! "Oh alright, just be careful."

"Thank you!"

He made his way through and got to the center. No matter how hard you try, you can't get him to stop talking in such a meek manner, "You should stop fighting!"

"Who are you? You're not involved, go away!"

The captain pushed him aside and was about to punch Suo in his guts, but Taiga stood back up and received the blow for him and fell down on all fours. I'm pretty sure Suo was thinking, "_Wow, he has a nice ass…_"

I didn't know what just happened, but everyone thought that he grew to 10 feet. He got up and he was totally pissed. I don't know if it's the aura's doing, but he seemed like a giant! Then, he said in a deep and growling voice, "I told you to stop didn't I?"

"Y-yes?"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

Taiga picked up the captain and spun him around really fast and threw him across the yard. Ouch… Now he faced Suo, what is he going to do? "And you, stop getting into fights!"

"Yes sir!"

I ran up to him quickly, "Taiga! Calm down!"

His facial expression went back to normal, but his body became limp and he fainted. Suo caught just in time, right before he fell to the ground. "Woah, he's really light."

"Could you take him to the infirmary?"

"Uh, sure. He did save my life and all, somewhat. I owe him."

Suo picked him up and put him effortlessly on his back and brought him to the nurses office. I wonder how a guy who's 5'11" can carry a guy who's 6'2"? I followed them there and he probably didn't notice my presence because after he put him on the bed, he slowly went in for a kiss! Yaoi moment, OMG! He stood up and started heading for the door, then he whispered to me in my ear, "_This is our little secret_."

No one could ever forget his golden yellow reptilian eyes and sly smile. No one could forget my little daughter's shiny lime green eyes either. Rest well Taiga-chan.

**End of flashback**

"So that's how it goes."

"And why are you telling us this?"

"Well you guys are a gay couple right? I was hoping Maya could give Suo some tips since clearly, my Taiga-chan is the cat; just like nii-chan!"

"Hikari! Don't say such embarrassing things!"

"Well, it's true isn't it? Besides, we're in the same school. Mind as well help each other out, right?"

"Alright, seems interesting. I'll help you."

"Maya!"

"What?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce my self. I'm nii-san's stepsister, Nemugasa Hikari. As you can see, I'm half American."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. You'll help too, right baby?"

Nemu blushed hard at the word 'baby', "Whatever!"

"Yay! I'm going to do my homework now! Bye!"

"Ah, wait!"

"Come on, let's do it now. Your sister is being considerate of us!"

"No!"

"Aww, come on. Please?"

"No!"

And they ended up doing "it" anyway. Look forward to the next chapter folks!

**3rd yaoi fanfic I ever made. I'll post the pictures of my OCs on deviantart soon. I'll post the link on my profile when I'm done! Thank you for reading! Please review! ^_^**


End file.
